Generally, thermal analysis of an electronics rack is performed to determine a temperature of each of multiple heat generating components in the electronics rack. Further, the temperature of each heat generating component may be used to determine whether heat dissipated by the heat generating components is within a predetermined threshold or not.
In an existing approach, thermal analysis of the electronics rack is performed using a one dimensional (1D) tool. In this approach, the temperature of each heat generating component is determined using algebraic equations. However, the 1D tool may rely on algebraic correlations and assume one or more variables in the algebraic equations. Thus, accuracy of the thermal analysis may be compromised and make the analysis unreliable.
In another existing approach, a three dimensional (3D) tool, such as a computation fluid dynamics (CFD) tool is used to perform the thermal analysis of the electronics rack. In this approach, detailed modeling of the electronics rack and the heat generating components is performed and the temperature of each of the heat generating components is then determined. However, detailed modeling of the electronics rack and the heat generating components may result in huge numerical grid cell count leading to significant increase in computation time and cost.